


Kiss Me with Your Teeth

by blueeyedrichie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Begging, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bruises, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Crying, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teasing, and the slightest hint of, just a little uwu, not heavily described but the vibes are definitely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedrichie/pseuds/blueeyedrichie
Summary: prompts were "Just a little more." and "You're so wet." and are fromthis prompt list!~The entire day has been winks and lingering touches and Richie’s mouth nipping at Eddie’s neck and jaw and earlobe, driving him absolutely batshit until he finally gives in and begs Richie to just fucking do something. To which Richie grins, because that’s exactly what he’s been wanting the whole time.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Kiss Me with Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr!](https://blueeyedrichie.tumblr.com)
> 
> thanks to the lovely @softstanuris for sending :) <3

“ _Richie_.”

Richie’s only response is a chuckle, which Eddie feels vibrate all over his skin.

It’s been one of _those_ days - where Richie is feeling especially evil, apparently, and has been teasing Eddie since the moment they woke up this morning.

Eddie’s perfectly sound slumber had been interrupted by Richie’s mouth on his, and it was only seconds after he was fully awake that Richie’s mouth found it’s way between his legs, licking and teasing over his cock.

And just as Eddie spread his legs, inviting him to continue, Richie stopped.

The entire day has been winks and lingering touches and Richie’s mouth nipping at Eddie’s neck and jaw and earlobe, driving him absolutely batshit until he finally gives in and begs Richie to just fucking do something. To which Richie grins, because that’s exactly what he’s been wanting the whole time.

Eddie doesn’t know when Richie figured out the exact formula to destroy Eddie’s resolve anytime he wants, but it’s bullshit.

Even if he absolutely loves it.

“Richie, come _on.”_

“Just relax, kitten.”

Richie’s mouth is on his neck, leaving hot, slow kisses against every bit of skin there. There’s sweat beading on Eddie’s hairline already, and his cock aches between his legs, where it’s been at moderate levels of hardness the entire day.

“Why do you want to torture me?”

Richie chuckles again, this time against Eddie’s chest, right before he licks over his nipple.

“Why do you love it so much?”

Eddie moans, tangling his fingers so deeply into Richie’s hair he can feel the warmth of his scalp against his fingertips.

He knows exactly what Richie is doing.

It’s been a while since Richie has really marked him up. He always leaves little love bites on his chest and bruises on his hips, but sometimes he really likes to let himself get carried away. 

“Fuck- Richie, fuck,” Eddie gasps as Richie’s teeth press into his nipple, his lips moving to suck roughly just above his heart before trailing his way down Eddie’s abdomen with his tongue.

“God, I fucking love your body, Eddie,” Richie groans, sucking another bruise just under Eddie’s ribcage, his long fingers pressing into the spaces in between them as he pulls off with a _pop_. 

Eddie’s cheeks blaze red as he pulls at Richie’s curls, his thighs spreading wider the further Richie gets down his body, and he wonders just how much begging it would take for Richie to give him what he wants.

The thing is, Richie is already giving him exactly what he wants. 

Because Eddie knows exactly what he’s been doing, too.

He’s been giving Richie that _look._ The one that says _how come you haven’t bruised me up lately? How is anyone supposed to know I belong to you?_

They just can’t help challenging each other sometimes.

Richie’s mouth slides down to the juncture of Eddie’s thigh and pelvis. He presses his face into the thin skin there, the barely there stubble on his jaw sending hot sparks up Eddie’s spine, his hands pressing against Richie’s head as he lifts his hips, feeling his skin bloom red under the harsh touch.

Then it’s his lips again, sucking roughly there as if it’ll be harder to mark, despite being one of the most sensitive places on Eddie’s body.

“Richie- Rich, please. _Please.”_

“Just a little more.”

Eddie tosses his head back, gnawing on his bottom lip as Richie’s tongue leaves a hot line down his inner thigh. His large hands slip under each of Eddie’s knees to hold his legs apart as he sucks on his skin, his teeth pressing into it to draw a choked cry from deep within Eddie’s chest.

His whole body is shaking, and Eddie whimpers when he looks down to see Richie’s dark eyes staring up at him.

“So good, Richie,” he gasps, licking over his own lips in tandem with Richie, who switches to his opposite thigh and wastes no time biting a mark into the meat of it.

Eddie’s cloudy mind shuts off for a while then, dropping back against the pillows as Richie continues biting searing bruises into Eddie’s skin until there’s a soft, pleasant buzz emanating over his entire body. It’s only when he doesn’t feel his mouth anymore that he lifts his head, finding Richie staring at him hungrily.

“Rich…”

“Look at you,” Richie coos, smirking up at him. Eddie lets out a frustrated sound, untangling the fingers of his right hand from inside the mess of Richie’s curls to push some away from his forehead so he can look directly into his dark eyes. “You’re so wet.”

Eddie’s eyes fall to his own cock then. It glistens in the lamplight, and the sight of it has his blush bleeding down to his chest. Another drop of precome escapes his slit and trails its way down his shaft. He twitches under Richie’s dark gaze, and Richie chuckles again.

“You gonna come before I even get my mouth on you?”

“You’ve had your mouth on me this whole time.”

“So you’ve had enough then?”

Eddie whines, arching his hips in a desperate attempt to get Richie to give him what he needs.

“No, no. Rich- please, I just- I need it. can you just-”

He cuts himself off with a surprised gasp when Richie’s mouth takes him entirely in one motion, the head of him grazing the back of Richie’s throat as his hips buck up into the heat of his mouth.

Eddie’s hips stay shaking in the air until Richie’s hands press them back down into the mattress. He hollows his cheeks and sucks hard around Eddie’s cock, and the noises he makes in response are high pitched and incoherent, his fingers pulling harshly where they’ve wrapped Richie’s curls around them once again.

His belly is already swirling rapidly, and he's just on the brink of what he's been waiting for all day.

Richie pulls back, lapping at the head of his leaking cock with the tip of his tongue just before Eddie comes, and Eddie drops one hand to clutch at the sheets until his knuckles turn ghostly white with the ache of his impending orgasm.

“Rich- Richie please, fucking- fuck- _please_ , Richie,” he cries, this time with actual tears streaming down his face.

Richie looks up at him with mock innocence, his hands smoothing over Eddie’s bitten thighs before he sucks him all the way into his mouth again, and Eddie lets out something just short of a scream as he comes hot down Richie’s throat, his cock pulsing against his tongue. Richie moans around him, his tongue teasing against the underside, keeping Eddie warm in his mouth until he goes soft.

He’s barely even pulled off of him when Eddie hears another chuckle rumbling in Richie’s chest, and he narrows his eyes at him. 

“Is something funny to you?”

“I just love when you get so desperate, it’s cute.”

Eddie stares into Richie’s twinkling eyes for another moment before he sits up, pressing Richie down against the mattress with his hands on his shoulders. The twinkle darkens then, and Eddie licks his lips as he slides down between Richie’s legs.

He wraps one hand around Richie, and Richie’s laughter is replaced by eager moans the moment Eddie presses a chaste kiss to the head of his hard cock.


End file.
